Kakuzu
|-|Kakuzu= |-|Shinzo Mode= |-|Edo Kakuzu= Summary Kakuzu (角都, Kakuzu) was an S-rank missing-nin from Takigakure and a member of Akatsuki who was partnered with Hidan. Kisame Hoshigaki jokingly referred to them as the Zombie Combo (ゾンビコンビ, Zonbi Konbi), because, in a sense, they could not die. Within the organization itself, Kakuzu acted as its treasurer. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C Name: Kakuzu Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 91 Classification: Missing-Nin Powers and Abilities: |-|Alive Kakuzu= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Stealth Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lighting Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu and lightning style) |-|Edo Kakuzu= All previous abilities in base, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Casually overpowered Choji with his Jiongu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (He can match Kakashi toe-to-toe, as well as outright surprise and catch him off guard even while he has the Sharingan activated. Lightning Release: False Darkness also fires real lightning bolts) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Superior to Jirobo, and could easily overpower Choji) Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Overpowered Choji. Traded blows with Kakashi and can smash concrete structures and giant iron doors with Doton: Domu) Durability: At least Town level (Tanked a variety of Choji's attacks and should be comparable to Kakashi.) Five hearts and regeneration makes him hard to kill, especially in Edo Tensei Stamina: Very high (Can fight for hours and not be tired). Nigh unlimited as an Edo Tensei Range: Extended melee range, several hundreds of meters with attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Has dozens of years of experience in battle, knows how to get out of danger, for example, when Shikamaru caught him with his Shadow Technique. Extremely observant and cautious about everything around him, with his patient attitude serving him well in battle Weaknesses: His earth skin defense is weak against electric/lightning-based attacks. When enraged, he becomes highly irrational to everything around him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear): This secret technique grants Kakuzu's body thread-like tendrils and gives him the ability to detach his body parts, morph his body, and provides him with regeneration (mid). His tendrils have a mid-range and can be used offensively to pierce flesh or to stitch wounds (was able to reattach Hidan's head). With these powers, he can steal hearts from enemies which increases his lifespan and grants him a limited degree of immortality (type 1). Along with their lifeforce, these hearts give Kakuzu the chakra of his victims, allowing him to have multiple elemental affinities and a vast arsenal of jutsu. He can separate his current five hearts from his body and create five large masked doubles that can be controlled remotely. Each masked double is capable of flight and has its unique elemental affinity. *'Jiongu Augmentation:' With several hearts gathered in his body, Kakuzu's chakra is focused and becomes stronger. He will transform his body and can combine the elemental techniques of multiple masks for highly damaging attacks. He can change his body further and grow eight giant tendrils which he can use for a powerful offensive strike focused on a single point. *'Katon: Zukokku (Fire Release: Searing Mind)' + Futon: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage): This attack can be performed when Kakuzu's fire element mask and wind element mask doubles merge and combine their techniques. A strong blast of wind chakra greatly increases the potency and explosive power of the flames, causing a devastating firestorm. Doton (Earth Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques. It allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. These techniques can alter the landscape on a large scale, and substantial earth barriers are commonly used as a defense. Some earth jutsu can even adjust hardness and weight properties. *'Doton: Domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear):' This technique hardens the user's skin to make them very resistant to attacks. It also increases the effectiveness of melee, providing the user with enough power to smash through concrete. Lightning/electricity type attacks can nullify this jutsu. Katon (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid-range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion as it can carve craters into rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags, and chakra flow into a weapon. *'Katon: Zukokku (Fire Release: Searing Mind):' This technique is used by the Kakuzu's fire element mask. A blast of blazing fire erupts from the mask's mouth, which can engulf multiple targets in flames and cover a wide area. Futon (Wind Release): One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deliver cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. *'Futon: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage):' A powerful wind technique performed by Kakuzu's wind element mask, in which a blast of high density, tornado-like wind chakra is released. The pressure of the wind is raised to its limit creating a large blast radius that can damage multiple targets. Raiton (Lightning Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high-frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyzes the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness):' Kakuzu's lightning element mask fires stream lightning in the shape of a spear that is used to pierce the target. Its destructive power is significant enough to pierce through rock. The user can increase the number of lightning spears to expand its range and strike multiple targets. Others Notable Victories: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (7-C versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Immortals Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Water Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Element Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users